My Sexy Assitant
by BabyKeyJ
Summary: Jeon Jungkook pemuda dari Busan yang baru saja lulus kuliah berniat pergi ke Seoul untuk mencari pekerjaan. Namun setelah sampai di Seoul ia malah bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung yang bukan lain adalah bosnya sekaligus suaminya. "Eomma aku tidak ingin dijodohkan" "Jika kau tidak ingin dijodohkan perkenalkanlah pacarmu dan segera menikahlah" "ini pacarku, jadi eomma tidak perlu repot
Jeon Jungkook yang baru saja lulus dari kuliahnya dengan nilai yang bisa dibilang cukup fantastik sedang kebingungan mencari pekerjaan.

Ia membolak balik lembaran koran yang baru saja diberikan oleh temannya, temannya bilang di koran tersebut banyak terdapat iklan perusahaan yang sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan.

"Glory company sedang membutuhkan assisten pribadi untuk CEO. Kedengarannya tidak terlalu susah untuk menjadi seorang assisten" Jungkook menyeruput tehnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja. Obsidian hitmnya masih sibuk menelusuri tulisan - tulisan di koran. "Glory company berada di Seoul. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba mengadu nasib di kota yang terkenal besar itu" gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook segera masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia mencari semua persyaratan yang dibutuhkan untuk melamar kerja di Glory Company.

Ia bertekad ingin membahagiakan ibunya yang sudah merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sejak ayahnya meninggal akibat kecelakaan, ibunya berperan ganda menggantikan peran sang ayah.

Jungkook memang bukan orang kaya, tetapi ia merasa bersyukur karena setidaknya hidupnya masih beruntung dibandingkan orang orang lainnya.

Ia dari kecil diajarkan ayah dan ibunya untuk hidup sederhana walaupun orang tuanya pengusaha restaurant kecil - kecilan.

Jungkook menemui ibunya yang sedang melayani para pembeli di resturant. "Eomma besok aku akan berangkat ke Seoul untuk mencari kerja".

"Kenapa tidak bekerja di sekitar Busan saja"

"Eomma apabila aku bekerja di seoul pasti gajinya lebih besar dan yang aku dengar perusahaan tempatku melamar kerja sedang membutuhkan asisten untuk CEOnya, bayangkan jika aku diterima dan menjadi asisten pasti eomma akan sangat bangga dan penghasilanku juga lumayan" Jungkook tersenyum kearah ibunya.

Ibunya mengelus pundak jungkook seraya tersenyum "Jika itu keinginanmu eomma hanya bisa membantu doa"

"Benarkah eomma ?" Pekik jungkook kegirangan. Matanya berbinar binar mendengar jawaban ibunya. Ia berjanji di dalam hatinya untuk tidak mengecewakan ibunya.

Sinar matahari pagi yang begitu cerah menyapa pagi jungkook. Ia segera bersiap diri untuk keberangkatannya ke seoul. Sebelum berangkat ia menyempatkan waktu untuk makan bersama ibunya. Karena pasti ia akan rindu saat saat seperti ini saat hidup di seoul. Setelah makan jungkook dan ibunya pergi ke stasiun.

Bagi jungkook berpisah dengan ibunya adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan, tetapi dia juga harus membagakan ibunya.

Skip

Disinilah jungkook sekarang, di depan Glory company. Senyumnya mengembang kala membaca tulisan besar yang bertuliskan _Glory Company_ diatas gedung yang menjulang tinggi di depannya.

Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang ia memasuki gedung itu.

"Permisi saya ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini" Jungkook menghampiri receptionist. Yang ditanya tersenyum "tunggu sebentar"  
Jungkook hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Silahkan masuk keruangan yang berada dilantai 5 ruangan tengah " ujar recepcionist kepada jungkook.

Jungkook segera menuju ruangan yang dimaksud si recepacionist.  
"Pasti ini ruangannya" senyum jungkook mengembang. Tanpa babibu jungkook segera membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Seorang pemuda yang berada di ruangan itu lansung menoleh kearah jungkook. Ia tersenyum dan mempersilahkan jungkook duduk. "Kau pasti calon pegawai disini kan ? silahkan duduk"

Jungkook tersenyum dan mulai mendekat kearah pemuda itu.

"Ehm jadi disini saya hanya menggantikan tuan Kim yang sedang berhalangan, perkenalkan nama saya Park Jimin saya disini sebagai wakil CEO" Ujar pemuda itu mengenalkan diri. Dan selanjutnya jimin mewaeancarai jungkook.

"Baiklah jungkook mulai lusa kau bisa mulai bekerja" jimin menjabat tangan jungkook seraya tersenyum.  
"Terima kasih tuan" jawab jungkook seraya menjabat tangan jimin.

Setelah melakukan wawancara jungkook segera mengabari ibunya tentang kabar gembiranya. Di busan, ibunya sangat bahagia mendengar anak kesayangannya diterima di perusahaan tersebut.

"Aku harus mencari tempat tinggal" ujar jungkook dan langsung meninggalkan glory company.

"Aku sudah mewawancarai calon asistenmu tae, namanya Jeon Jubgkook berasal dari Busan, baru saja lulus kuliah"

"…"

"Lusa dia mulai bekerja tae, kau akan masuk kekantor lusa kan ?"

"…"

"Baiklah tae, sukses untuk acara eomma mu tae haha"

Jimin segera menutup teleponnya. Ia kembali menatap laporan laporan milik taehyung yang ia kerjakan.

Hari sudah menjelang senja tetapi jungkook belum juga mendapatkan tempat untuk tinggal. Ia merasa lelah setelah hampir seharian mengitari kota untuk mencari tempat tinggal.

Sekarang ia sedang berada di perumahan dikawasan gangnam. Saat menunduk menatapi jalanan. Dan ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya masuk kedalam rumah.

Jungkook menengok orang yang menggandengnya itu. Wajahnya dimiringkan mendakan ia sedang bertanya tanya.

"Ini pacarku, jadi eomma tidak perlu repot repot menjodohkanku"

"Ehhh" jungkook yang mendengarnya langsung kaget. Pasalnya ia tidak mengenali pemuda itu dan sekarang pemuda itu mengaku kalo jungkook pacarnya. Apa pemuda itu waras.

 _Taehyung pov_  
Aku baru saja masuk kedalam rumah dan ibuku sudah menyeramahiku dengan ocehan ocehannya. Dia terus saja mendesakku untuk menikah bahkan ia sampai menjodohkanku dengan cewek yang tidak aku sukai. Sungguh memuakkan.

"Taehyung besok kau akan menikah dengan yeri" ujar ibu taehyung. Taehyung memutar matanya malas.

"Eomma aku tidak ingin dijodohkan"

"Jika kau tidak ingin dijodohkan, pekenalkanlah pacarmu dan segera menikahlah"

"Jika itu yang eomma minta, aku akan memperkenalkan pacarku pada eomma. Dan eomma harus berjanji tidak akan menjodohkanku lagi"

"Baiklah eomma berjanji. Tapi semua persiapan pernikahanmu sudah hampir selesi jadi mau tidak mau besok kau harus menikah dengan pacarmu itu"

Mendengar perkataan ibuku, aku membelalakkan mata.  
"Taehyung ingin menjemput pacar tae eomma" pamitku seraya keluar dari rumah.

Aku meremas rambutnya frustasi. Aku bingung bagaimana cara mendapatkan pacar dalam hitungan jam. Itu tidak akan terjadi.

Mungkin saat ini dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadaku. Di ujung jalan rumah aku melihat sesosok pemuda berwajah imut sedang berjalan sambil menyeret koper.

Mungkin pemuda itu mau membantuku. Pikirku dan langsung menyeret pemuda itu masuk kedalam rumah. Pemuda itu tampak bingung dengan perlakuanku.

"Eomma ini pacarku, jadi eomma tidak perlu repot repot menjodohkanku lagi" ucapku

"Ehhh" pemuda itu terlihat bingung.

"Kau sangat pintar memilih calon istri tae, dia sangat cantik dan imut" ujar ibu taehyung tersenyum puas "jadi besok kau akan menikah dengan calon istrimu dan eomma akan membatalkan perjodohannya" lanjut ibu taehyung.

"Benarkah ?" Mata taehyung berbinar binar mendengar penuturan ibunya.

"Iya tae, oh siapa namamu nak ?" ibu taehyung mendekati jungkook.

Merasa terhipnotis jungkook menjawab pertanyaan ibu taehyung. "Jeon jungkook" jungkook tersenyum. Jujur saja ia masih bingung dengan semua ini.

"Tae cepat antarkan jungkook ke kamarnya supaya bisa beriatirahat dan fresh diacara pernikahan besok"

Taehyung mengantarkan jungkook ke kamar tamu.  
"Ini kamarmu" taehyung membukakan pintu untuk jungkook.  
"Maaf tapi aku tidak mengenalmu dan kau lansung mengaku kalau aku pacarmu" ujar jungkook.

"Aku kim taehyung, aku mohon dengan sangat kepadamu agar membantuku untuk keluar dari perjodohan yang memuakkan itu" mohon taehyung.

"Apa kau gila" jungkook agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Kumohon jungkook hanya kau yang bisa membantuku"

Jungkook terlihat menimbang nimbang. Ia juga mempunyai rasa belas kasihan namun karena ia tidak mengenali pemuda itu ia jadi merasa ragu. Dan akhirnya ia menyetujuinya.

Keesokan paginya jungkook sudah didandani. Ia terlihat cantik menggunakan tuxedo putih.

Ibunya jungkook memasuki kamar jungkook, ia tersenyum kearah jungkook dan menghampirinya.

"Kau cantik sekali jungkook, apa kau sudah siap" tanya ibu taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk ragu untuk menjawabnya.

Disinilah jungkook berada diatas altar dan sedang berhadapan dengan kim taehyung. Setelah mengucapkan janji sehidup semati keduanya harus berciuman.

Taehyung menatap jungkook seakan bertanya _'apa aku boleh melakukannya'_ jungkook hanya diam. Dan tak berapa lama jungkook merasakan ada benda kenyal yang menempel di bibirnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

Setelah acara pernikahan taehyung dan jungkook menuju ke apartemen taehyung. Taehyung lebih suka tinggal di apartemen daripada dirumahnya.

"Kau telah mencuri first kiss ku" jungkook mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Taehyung yang melihatnya malah tergoda dan ingin menciumnya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa chagi ? Kau kan istriku" taehyung memeluk jungkook dari belakang.

"Yak taehyung apa yang kau lakukan" jungkook berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan taehyung namun tenaganya kalah dengan tenaga taehyung.

"Tentu saja seperti yang dilakukan pengantin baru saat malam pertama chagi" taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada jungkook.

"Yak dasar mesum" jungkook menyiku kejantanan taehyung dengan sikunya dan dia berhasil melepaskan diri.

Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan saat kejantanannya disiku jungkook. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, ia mengeluarkan smirknya dan berjalan mendekati jungkook.

Satu langkah taehyung mendekat satu langkah juga jungkook menjauh. Hingga sekarang jungkook sudah menabrak tembok. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa sedangkan taehyung terus mendekat menampakkan seringainya.

Jari taehyung terulur mengangkat dagu jungkook dengan gerakan sensual. Jungkook yang mengtahui apa yang akan taehyung lakukan selanjutnya langsung memejamkan matanya.

Taehyung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir jungkook lagi. Ia mulai melumati bibir jungkook dari tempo lembut sampai kasar.

Menurutnya bibir jungkook yang manis telah menjadi candunya sejak pertama ia menciumnya.  
Hanya dengan mencium bibir jungkook ia merasa semua bebannya terangkat.

Taehyung semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jungkook yang awalnya tidak membalas ciumannya kini mulai membalasnya, seperti terkena sihir jungkook mengalungkan tangannya pada leher taehyung.

Jungkook mendesah saat bibir taehyung menciumi lehernya dan menjilatinya dengan lidahnya. Tangan taehyung tidak tinggal diam, tangannya sedang meremas pantat sintal jungkook dengan sensual.

Jungkook merasa kakinya tidak kuat untuk menahan beban tubuhnya, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dada bidang taehyung. Hanya dengan sentuhan seorang kim taehyung ia bisa melemah seperti ini.

"Eunghhh…taeeeehhhh…" Desahan jungkook semakin menggema saat taehyung menciumi lehernya ganas. Tangaanya meremas rambut taehyung menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap jungkook yang sudah berantakan akibat perbuatannya. Mata yang sayu, bibir yang mengembang, leher yang penuh dengan tanda merah, rambut dan baju yang berantakan. Namun baginya jungkook terlihat begitu sexy.

Ia kembali melumat bibir jungkook dan menggendong jungkook ala brydal style ke ranjang.

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan dirinya. Sinarnya memasuki kamar apartemen taehyung. Dua namja yang berada di dalam kamar itu masih terlelap didalam selimutnya. Mungkin lelah akibat semalam (?)

Taehyung terbangun dan menemukan wajah seorang namja imut dihadapannya. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat namja itu. Ia teringat sesuatu, kemarin jimin memberitahukannya bahwa sekertaris barunya bernama Jeon Jungkook, apa jungkook yang dimaksud jimin adalah istrinya itu.

Kalau memang benar itu lebih baik. Ia pasti akan selalu bersama istrinya dan menggodanya kapan saja. Mungkin sekarang hobi taehyung adalah menggoda istri sexy nan imutnya itu.

Ingatkan jungkook untuk berhati hati dengan taehyung.

Tangan taehyung mulai menelusuri wajah jungkook yang membuat sang empunya terbangun. Taehyung langsung mencium jungkook. Yang dicium membelalakkan mata dan segera mendorong tubuh taehyung.

"Yak mesum apa yang kau lakukan"

"Tentu saja memberimu morning kiss chagi"

Taehyung menatap jungkook dengan tatapan menggodanya dan mulai mendekati jungkook lagi. Jungkook segera bangun dari kasur.

"Eomma kenapa aku harus hidup dengan pemuda mesuk ini" teriak jungkook fruatasi. Tapi hal itu malah mengundang tawa taehyung. Melihat reapon taehyung jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haha kau lucu sekali chagi" taehyung ikut bangkit dari kasur ia menyentuh pipi jungkook dan menekannya hingga membuat bibir jungkook semakin menguncup imut. "Aku mandi dulu chagi, oh iya jangan lupa masakkan makanan untuk suami tampanmu ini" lanjut taehyung dan bergerak menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar kim mesum nyebelin taehyung" Jungkook menghentakkan satu kakinya ke lantai. Ia kembali duduk di pinggiran ranjang menunggu taehyung selesai mandi.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya sampai lutut. Ia sengaja memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan nafsunya _'why you so sexy'_ batinnya.

Taehyung yang mengetahuinya langsung menampakkan smirknya.  
"Kau pasti tergoda kan melihatku chagi" ujarnya menaikan satu alisnya bermaksud menggoda.

"Cih untuk apa aku tergoda" Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

"Tak sadarkah kau tadi malam mendesah sambil menyebut namaku chagi" ujar taehyung yang langsung dibalas dengan makian jungkook dari dalam kamar mandi.

Jungkook sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan taehyung. Untung saat di busan ia sering membantu ibunya jadi ia tidak terlalu payah memasak. Saat ia tengah memotong sayuran, ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tau siapa orang yang melakukannya sudah pasti suaminya yang mesum itu.

"Yak lepaskan mesum"

"Tidak mau chagi"

"Kalau begini bagaimana caranya aku masak bodoh, kau tunggu saja di meja makan sampai sarapannya siap"

"Baiklah chagi" sebelum ia meninggalkan jungkook ia sempat mencium pipi jungkook.  
"Dasar mesum" gumam jungkook.

Jungkook menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. Taehyung terus saja menatap jungkook yang menyiapkan sarapan sambil tersenyum kotak kearah namja itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu" Jungkook menegur taehyung karena ia merasa risih ditatap seperti itu. Taehyung tidak menanggapi jungkook, ia malah tertarik dengan masakan jungkook.

Taehyun memakan masakam jungkook, wajahnya berbinar binar tatkala menyanpat masakan buatan iatrinya itu.  
"Wahh kau pintar masak juga chagi" pujinya. Jungkook mengembangkan senyum mendengar pujian taehyung.

Setelah sarapan jungkook bersiap siap pergi ke kantor barunya. Taehyung hanya memandangnya.

"Kau mau kemana chagi ?"

"Apa kau tidak melihat dandananku ? Tentu saja aku ingin berangkat kerja bodoh"

"Ohh, kantormu dimana biar kuantar sekalian aku berangkat ke kantor"

"Tak perlu, aku bisa berangkat sendiri" Jungkook berjalan melewati taehyung.

"Sampai bertemu di kantor jeon" gumam taehyung.

Jungkook baru saja sampai di halte, ia langsung menaiki bus karena ia tak ingin terlambat di hari pertamanya bekerja.

Jungkook telah sampai di glory company, ia segera memasuki kantor tersebut. Saat baru masuk ia bertemu dengan jimin.

"Jungkook tuam kim telah menunggumu" ujar jimin menghampiri jungkook.  
Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Jungkook telah sampai didepan ruangan yang bertuliskan _'CEO Room_ ' ia segera membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Jungkook bisa melihat bossnya sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Oh kau sudah datang" Jungkook merasa pernah mendengar suara berat dan sexy seperti itu. Tapi ia lupa siapa orangnya.

"Iya sajangnim" ujar jungkook.  
Bossnya membalikkan duduknya dan tersenyum kearah jungkook. Jungkook yang melihatnya kaget bukan main.

"Tidak mungkin" gumam jungkook masih tidak percaya.

Taehyung menampakkan senyumnya yang lebih terlihat seperti smirk dan mendekati jungkook yang masih mematung ditemptnya.

 _"Selamat datang di Glory Company chagi"_ Taehyung mengelus dagu jungkook seksual. Jungkook yang menyadarinya langsung mendorong taehyung.

 _"Apa maksud semua ini ?"_

 _"Semua ini ? aku tak tau"_

 _"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan padaku tuan kim yang terhormat"_

 _"Aku tidak merencanakan apapun sungguh, aku bahkan baru tau kalau kau sekertarisku dari jimin"_

 _"Arrggghhh kenapa hidupku harus terus bersamamu"_ Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

 _"Bukannya lebih bagus chagi jika kita berkerja bersama dalam satu ruangan jadi aku bisa emmmm mnggodamu"_ suara husky taehyung menusuk telinga jungkook dan hembusan nafasnya mengenai telinga jungkook.

Taehyung menggigit telinga jungkook membuat empunya harus mati matian menahan desahan yang hampir keluar dari mulut sucinya.

Bibir taehyung mulai bergerak ke leher seputih susu milik jungkook. Ia mencium, mengulum dan menggigit leher jungkook.

 _"Mmmhhhh…"_ desahan nista jungkook berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Taehyung yang mendengarnya semakin gencar menjelajahi leher jungkook.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan demi sentuhan taehyung. Hingga ia menyadari di lehernya sudah tidak ada benda kenyal yang menjelajahinya.

Ia membuka mata melihat taehyung tersenyum lembut padanya. Entah mengapa pipinya menghangat saat melihat senyuman taehyung.

 _"Itu sambutan selamat datang dariku chagi"_ Taehyung menampakkan senyum kotaknya. _"Sekarang pergilah ke tempatmu dan bekerjalah"_ lanjut taehyung.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya langsung menuju temptnya bekerja. Ia sudah duduk di tempatnya.

Taehyung masih saja memasang senyum kotaknya dan menatap jungkook. Membuat sang empunya risih.

 _"Mesum bisakah kau tidak menatapku terus"_ gerutu jungkook. Bukannya menuruti perkataan jungkook, taehyung malah mendekati jungkook.

 _"Bagaimana bisa aku tak menatap istriku yang cantik melebihi bidadari ini hmm"_ Taehyung mencoba menggoda jungkook dengan mengelus pipi gembilnya.

Tangan jungkook melepas tangan taehyung yang bertengger di pipinya.

 _"Jangan ganggu aku mesum"_ jungkook membuang mukanya agar tidak berhadapan dengan taehyung.

Melihat reaksi jungkook, taehyung kembali ke meja kerjanya dan meninggalkan jungkook. Tapi bukannya bekerja ia terus menatap istrinya yang sedang bekerja.

 _Sangat cantik_  
Satu kata yang taehyung gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan jungkook. Senyumnya mengembang tatkala melihat jungkook yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Tak terasa sudah tiba saat makan siang. Taehyung yang merasa lapar segera menghampiri meja kerja jungkook.

 _"Chagi aku lapar"_ rengek taehyung kepada jungkook. Tapi jungkook masih fokus menatap layar komputernya. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan taehyung merengek lagi.  
 _"Chagii aku lapar, apa kau tidak kasihan denganku. Ayo kita pergi makan"_ lanjut taehyung.

Jungkook menoleh kearah taehyung yang sedang melakukan aegyo padanya. Ia memutar bola matanya malas.  
 _"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan mesum, kau kan bisa makan sendiri"_

 _"Baiklah kalo itu yang kau mau chagi. Kau jangan menyesal"_ Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan taehyung.

 _"Untuk apa aku menymmhh…"_  
Belum sempat jungkook menyelesaikan omongannya taehyung sudah membukam mulut jungkook dengan bibirnya.

Jungkook mencoba melepaskan diri dari taehyung namun tenaga taehyung lebih kuat. Taehyung menekan tengkuk jungkook dengan tangan kananya untuk memperdalam pagutan mereka.

Tangan kirinya tidak tinggal diam mengelus punggung jungkook sensual. Jungkook hanya bisa melenguh menerima perlakuan taehyung.

Bayangkan saja posisi jungkook sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya dan taehyung duduk diatas paha jungkook. Posisi itu membuat jungkook tidak bisa melakukan apa apa.

Tangan kiri taehyung kini menuju ke bagian perut jungkook mengelus perutnya dari luar kemeja jungkook.

Tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemeja jungkook dan menelusup kedalam kemejanya, mengelus perut rata jungkook.

 _"Mmhhh…mhhtaehhh…lepashhh…Mmhh"_ jungkook meracau tidak jelas yang malah membuat taehyung semakin terbakar nafsu.

Tangannya bergerak keatas memainkan niple pink jungkook. Mengelus dan mencubitnya.

Ia melepaskan tautan mereka berdua.  
 _"Temani aku makan chagi maka aku akan menghentikan permainanku"_ Taehyung menggigit daun telinga jungkook dengan sensual.

 _"Baikhh…lahh…aahhkuu…mmhh…akan mmhhmenemanimuu…mhhmmakanhh"_ Tangan taehyung mencubit niple jungkook keras. Membuat empunya mendesah.

" _Apa chagi ? aku tidak mendengarnya"_ ujar taehyung menggoda jungkook.

 _"Akuu…mmhhh…mauhh…menemanimu mmhhmakan"_ Jungkook susah payah menahan desahannya.

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengelus pipi gembil jungkook seraya tersenyum.

Ia segera merapikan kemeja jungkook yang berantakan akibat ulahnya.

 _"Sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi chagi"_ Ujar taehyung seraya berdiri dari posisinya. Tangannya memegang tangan jungkook bermaksud menggandengnya. Jungkook hanya membalas perlakuan taehyung.

Pasangan sejoli itu kini sedang berada di lift. Tak lama pintu lift terbuka. Tangan taehyung masih setia menggenggam tangan jungkook seakan ia tidak ingin jungkooknya hilang.

 _"Tae"_  
Taehyung dan jungkook menoleh kearah sumber suara. Disana terlihat jimin yang sedang melambaikan tangan kearah mereka berdua.

Jimin mendakti taehyung dan jungkook, matanya tidak sengaja melihat tautan tangan taehyung dan jungkook.

 _"Ah jiminie apa kau sudah makan ?"_

 _"belum tae"_

 _"Baguslah kalau begitu ikut aku dan jungkook makan siang, aku yang traktir anggap saja perayaan pernikahanku"_ Ujar taehyung tersenyum bangga dan mengeratkan tautan tangannya dengan jungkook.

Jimin menyetujui ajakan taehyung dan disinilah mereka sekarang di kafe dekat kantor taehyung.

 _"Ah bagaimana pernikahanmu tae ?"_ ujar jimin memecah keheningan. Jungkook yang mendengarnya lansung menatap taehyung. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum dan menoleh kearah jimin.

 _"Sangat lancar jim"_

 _"Eh bukannya kau bilang kau tidak mau dijodohkan kok sekarang kamu malah kelihatan bahagia gitu"_ Jimin mengerutkan dahinya.

Taehyung tersenyum kepada jimin, tangannya terulur memegang tangan jungkook yang berada diatas meja.

 _"Memang aku tidak suka dijodohkan, apalagi dengan yeri. Aku bahagia karena aku menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai…"_ taehyung menghentikan bicaranya dan menatap jungkook _"dia adalah jeon jungkook"_

Sontak jungkook dan jimin membulatkan mata mereka bersamaan. Jungkook tidak menyangka taehyung akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu.

 _"Apa dia bilang ? orang yang ia cintai cih"_ batin jungkook.

 _"Jadi kalian berdua sudah menikah ?"_ ujar jimin yang dibals angguka oleh taehyung.

 _"Wah tae kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau menyukai sekertarismu sendiri, karena hal itu kau menerima surat lamaran jungkook dan menyuruhku melakukan wawancara kan ?"_ goda jimin.

 _"Bukan begitu bodoh, aku tidak tau kalau jungkook yang melamar kerja untuk menjadi sekertarisku"_

 _"Kalau bukan karena itu bagaimana kau bisa menyukai jungkook?"_

 _"jim apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama ?"_

 _"Hmmm aku tidak yakin tae"_

 _"Aku memcintai jungkook saat pertama aku melihatnya"_

Mendengar ucapan taehyung membuat pipi jungkook terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Taehyung yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menyentuh pipinya bermaksud memberitahu kalau pipi jungkook memerah.

Jungkook yang menyadarinya lamgsung melepas genggaman tangan taehyung dan lekas menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Hal itu malah mengundang tawa bagi jimin dan taehyung.  
 _"Jungkookie malu ya"_ ujar jimin seraya tertawa.

Makanan pesana mereka talah datang dan mereka langsung saja menyantap makanannya.

 **END**


End file.
